1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lyric display method, lyric display computer program and lyric display apparatus for displaying lyrics which are applied to apparatuses such as karaoke apparatuses and computer apparatuses having a karaoke capability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, lyrics have been displayed in such a manner that character strings representative of lyrics are displayed in sequence on a phrase-by-phrase basis, with the color of part of the character strings sequentially changed in accordance with the progression of a song.
In such conventional manner, however, it is difficult for users to obtain right feeling of beat, since the placed position of lyrics is not coincident with musical phrase. As a result, the users have difficulty in obtaining the timing in playing a musical instrument when they sing a song while performing a musical instrument, such as a case in which they sing and accompany themselves on guitar.